The present invention pertains to a numbering machine used in conjunction with the printing of numbers on jerseys, jackets and the like.
A simple printing numbering machine provided with upper printing screens and lower fixed platens may be utilized for the numbering process. The operator manually places the jersey on the platen and visually attempts to align and position the number properly thereon. The operator then lowers the screen and prints a number onto the material. To print a second digit of the number, the operator lifts the screen and again, manually adjusts the jersey in an attempt to properly position the second digit or character so that it is properly aligned and spaced in relation to the first digit of the number. Once the jersey has been visually aligned as well as possible, the operator lowers the screen once again and prints the second digit of the number.
In an effort to improve the efficiency of a printing numbering machine, past artisans have constructed such apparatus with movable platen assemblies. More specifically, to accommodate the printing of adjacent numerals, the use of a dual-faced platen in which the faces lie in different planes inclined to each other has been developed to avoid smearing of the first printed numeral. Such a platen assembly permits the platen to be adjusted so that only one face at a time is contacted by the printing screen. Also, such platen assemblies have been mounted upon a movable carriage so that the faces may be positioned beneath the appropriate numeral on the screen. Typically, the printing screens have been very large and included numerals zero through nine or the same numeral of all various sizes, or smaller screens with only one numeral of one size on each screen. The problem with very large screens containing ten digits is that they become unwieldy and difficult to clamp in place. The smaller screens place an undue burden on the operator to change the screens since only one numeral is one each screen.
One prior artisan has used a ten station rotary press in conjunction with a dual-faced platen as described above. A separate screen at each of the ten stations includes a single numeral. In order to print two color numerals, a two tiered rotary press is used, with ten stations on each tier. A ten station or twenty station rotary press is an exceptional item. Rotary presses typically comprise only four stations.